deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Rising 2 Prestige Points
:For Dead Rising prestige points, see Dead Rising Prestige Points. :For Dead Rising 3 see Attribute Points. Prestige Points often abbreviated "PP", are experience points used in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case West and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Prestige points can be gained by: # completing missions and cases, # rescuing survivors, # killing zombies and psychopaths, # using Combo Weapons to kill zombies, # performing certain bonus actions, # using hand to hand skills to kill zombies. # playing minigames such as Money to Burn. # Off the Record and Case West: Taking photographs such as Photo Ops. Prestige Point Gauge and leveling up The PP Gauge is just underneath Chuck's Life Bar. It displays the amount of prestige points Chuck currently has. As Chuck gains more prestige points, the gauge fills. When it fills completely, his level increases by one. Level increase benefits A level increase gives Chuck: # more life, # better attack strength, # more inventory space, # new skills, # throwing distance increase, # faster running speed, # combo cards Leveling up list |} In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Chuck can reach up to level 5, which is carried over into Dead Rising 2. Below is a list of Prestige Points required to attain the next level and the cumulative amount of Prestige Points needed to reach each level. Chuck's current status To check on Chuck's current level, skills available, and prestige points, pause the game by pressing and select status from the pause menu. Quickly gain prestige points Case Zero In Case Zero, once the Mechanic Jed Wright has been defeated Chuck receives the boomstick combo card and the corresponding heavy attack. The quickest way to increase Chuck's level is with the boomstick's heavy attack, which is stabbing and lifting zombies into the air. It yields 2,500 Prestige points per kill, so perform the heavy attack often to get a lot of Prestige Points in a short time. Chuck can keep remaking the weapon at a maintenance table.Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising 2: Case 0 Walkthrough, IGN, (September 6, 2010). In comparison, having a Case Zero survivor join Chuck is only worth up to 2,000 prestige points and successfully escorting a survivor is worth up to a maximum of 3,500 prestige points. Prestige points for rescuing survivors As Chuck progresses, the prestige point amount for each survivor increases. Case Zero Dead Rising 2 :See Dead Rising 2 Survivors Special Prestige Point Bonuses :See also Minigames Gifts for Katey Prestige Point load screen hints Prestige Point load screen hints from Off the Record.Mod:Game text There are no load screen Prestige Points in the Fortune City Arena, the Safe House or Atlantica Casino. |-valign=top ! |NONE | Donkey Lamp, Football and Novelty Cell Phone |100 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Bow and Arrow and Novelty Poker Chip |5 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Paint Can and Cardboard Cutout - including Cardboard Cutout - Frank West and Cardboard Cutout - Chuck Greene | 25 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | TIR Baseball Bat, regular Baseball Bat and Sports Car |100 PP |-valign=top ! |NONE | Bass Guitar and Amplifier |10 PP |} Sticker locations in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record :See Off the Record Prestige Points Stickers Gallery External Links *Alucadrian, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero: Levelling Guide, GameFAQs, (September 6, 2010). Best guide on leveling up. *Dead Rising 2: Bonus PP Guide, GameFAQs, (November 04, 2010). References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Gameplay